The Road Less Traveled
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: When an infant is left on the doorsteps of Adrian and Hermione Pucey it is up to them to face the ultimate challenge; parenthood.
1. Surprise Surprise

_It's so bloody hot_, Hermione thought as she slowly woke up. The brunette witch hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing that the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room read 2:24. She glanced at the window and noticed the large streams of sunlight cascading in through the ivory colored curtains notifying her she had slept through nearly half the day and the entire morning.

It was then she noticed a strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist, a long fingered hand clutching tightly onto her breast, a few hot breaths on her neck, the-, she stopped for a moment wiggling her bum, Adrian's erection was rubbing firmly against her tight arse. Giggling lightly, she wiggled her bum again, making sure her assumptions were right.

"Stop wiggling," Adrian mumbled half asleep as his grip tightened around Hermione's waist, nearly taking out her air supply.

"Adrian," She whispered lightly. Hermione shifted her body so that her face was now a mere few centimeters away from Adrian's ear.

Leaning down again, she pressed her soft plump lips to his ear, purposely blowing cool breaths against his lobe, "Wake up."

Hermione felt him shudder beneath her once her hand touched his thigh and began slowly traveling up, until, he grasped her wrist and brought it up to his lips.

"Is this what you call a bloody wakeup call?" He murmured starring at her with his deep emerald green eyes she loved.

Nodding her head, Hermione grasped a small amount of his unruly bedhead hair and pulled his lips to her own; moaning softly at his rough hands that ran up and down her long sun kissed tanned legs.

"I could get used to this every morning," He sighed sitting up against the headboard and placing his hands behind his head. A large smirk was drawn across his face. Hermione snuggled in tightly to Adrian, her face pressed against his chest, and her fingers running slowly up and down the small patch of hair that led from his sternum to where the sheets stopped.

Suddenly, the door to their loft bedroom opened and Adrian quickly placed Hermione behind him as she pulled the sheet up to cover her bare chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" He nearly shouted at Marcus and Blaise barged into the room.

"You two need to come see this right now!" Marcus demanded shielding Blaise's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Just get dressed and come see."

Adrian and Hermione emerged from their bedroom moments later, watching curiously as Marcus and Blaise paced back and forth by the front door.

"What's this all about?" Adrian asked crossing his arms

Marcus glanced up at his best friend, frustration and confusion on his face. He walked past Adrian and opened the door to their apartment revealing to them the present left on their door step.

There, in front of their eyes, sat a small basket, with a white sheet over the top. Hermione, being the curious witch she was, walked past Marcus and Adrian and threw the blanket open starring completely awe-stricken at the sight in front of her.

"It's a baby," She gaped, starring at Adrian with confusion on her face.

"There's a note," Marcus replied pulling it out of his back pocket and giving it to Hermione. Adrian walked over to Hermione and glanced over her shoulder, reading the note along with them.

_Adrian and Hermione, _

_I felt it would be best if I left Estrella in the hands of you two. From the years we knew each other at Hogwarts I felt you were the most responsible for her and I knew you wouldn't be able to turn away from her. I leave her in your care now, because unfortunately for me, I am not completely incapable of taking care of my own daughter. _

_You see, I'm dying and I am too weak to care for the one precious pride and joy in my life. I know of your mishaps and the failed attempts you've had on conceiving a child, therefore, I leave Estrella in your care. _

_I know you'll love and care for her as much as I did and I know you'll accept her into your arms with much hopefulness. I'm sorry I sprang this onto you with such short notice but I couldn't bear to see her any longer, after you get this letter I will no longer be around, so you cannot return to her to me. _

_So I beg of you, please love and care and protect her as much as you can. I know you'll make such wonderful parents. _

_Sincerely, _

_Yours truly_

A strong sobbed racked through Hermione's body as the letter fell from her trembling hands and onto the floor. Adrian wrapped an arm around her protectively as she turned around into him, burying her face in his chest.

Who could just have the heart to leave their child with previous classmates? It wasn't the abandonment that hurt her, but the fact that someone beside Adrian, her family, and close friends knew of her conceiving issues.

"It's okay," Adrian reassured, running his fingers through Hermione's tangled morning curls.

"She looks like you guys," Blaise mumbled bringing the basket inside the apartment. Adrian watched from a distance

Hermione released herself from Adrian's grip and walked towards Blaise, lifting the curtain from up over the basket. Hesitantly, she picked the small infant from inside the blanket and placed her inside her arms.

She had soft curly brown hair, with green eyes and a freckle covered nose. Her skin was a flawless color, a slight tan to her tone. He eyes were large and twinkling when she caught sight of Hermione. She watched intently as the little girl reached her hands up and touched Hermione's face, releasing a small giggle.

"Adrian," She called, keeping her attention on the small child at hand. He walked up beside Hermione, glancing at the baby that looked similar to them. He ran his finger across the little girls' cheek and tried to hide his smile once she grabbed his index finger.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked looking at Adrian. His face was frozen; his eyebrows were forced together, as if he were scrutinizing the situation.

"You can't keep her," Marcus blurted.

"Why not?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, do you honestly think you can take care of a child? I mean really, I know you two have been trying but do you really think you're ready? I know for you two money isn't an issue, clearly, with Adrian's inheritance and the money you've received from your parents passing, you could provide for this child easily, but do you have the heart? Maybe you two not being able to conceive are signs," Blaise explained sympathetically.

"I know we're ready Blaise, we want a baby. I want a baby. We've been married for nearly two years now, and we dated four years previously to that. Everyone we know is having a baby. You and Luna have Gabriel, he's nearly three."

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, I love my son more than anything, but he was an accident. We didn't mean to have Gabriel. Bloody hell, we're twenty-two for Merlin's sake. Luna and I got pregnant with Gabriel when we were eighteen. It was a mistake at the time because we weren't prepared, but we understand what it's like to be a parent. I don't want you and Adrian regretting doing anything too soon."

"Do you regret Gabriel?" Hermione retorted.

"I regret having him when we weren't ready."

"Do you regret him now?"

"No, he's my world."

"What makes you think we'll regret taking in this baby?"

"I'm not saying you'll regret it Hermione, you're not listening clearly to what I'm saying. I don't want you making any mistakes; I'm looking out for you."

"What is the big ordeal with having a baby Blaise?"

"Because you know nothing about this child! Bloody hell Hermione think!" Blaise boomed. "Somebody left you this child outside of your doorstep asking for you to take her in? You don't know whose child this is, it could be kidnapped for all we know? And if you take her in then you'll have plenty of lawsuits on your hands. Do you think I want to see my best friends being taken to Azkaban? No I don't, because I won't want to have to explain to my son why his godparents are being taken away."

Hermione glanced at Blaise for a moment before turning around and placing Estrella in the basket she was dropped off in. Turning her attention back to Blaise she slowly walked over to him and hugged him tightly, feeling him still for a moment then reluctantly hug her back.

"I love you Blaise," She mumbled.

"I love you too Mi, I just don't want you two making mistakes."

"We won't. I promise you."


	2. Baby Steps

"So you say that this child was left outside your apartment, with a note from her previous guardian asking you to be her parents?" Kingsley Shacklebolt repeated reading over the pieces of parchment in front of him.

"Yes Minister," Hermione replied, glancing back and forth between the Minister of Magic and the woman in the corner clutching the small child tightly to her.

"We've looked through all the evidence given to us, done a few background checks, as well as looking through the Penesieve and your story seem to be true. However, you two did wish to know who her previous parents were, did you not?"

"Yes Sir."

"From the DNA testing we've done, both muggle and magical, her previous parents seem to be Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott, Daphne was reported deceased early this week due to a muggle illness, and Mr. Nott hasn't been seen by anyone in the wizarding community in nearly a year and a half."

"How old is Estrella?"

"Six months old."

"He left about the time Daphne was pregnant then," Hermione said.

"Correct my dear."

"So what does that mean for us? Surely Daphne and Theo had family that could take care of the child."

"Our thoughts as well, but it seems this note they left was binded by some spell we are still investigating. The spell however will not allow for anyone else to have guardianship of this child unless it is you two."

"I've never heard of such a spell though."

"Neither have we, it seems to go back to ancient times. We have our departments working on it right now to see if it can be broken."

"So she's ours then?" Hermione asked.

"For the time being, the child is legally yours."

Adrian rose from his chair angrily, "You can just do that? You can just hand us a child like she's a bloody piece of food being served on a silver platter!"

"Mr. Pucey, there is nothing that we can do."

"I'm sure there isn't." Adrian quickly turned on his heels and walked outside of the Ministers office.

"I'm terribly sorry about his behavior Mr. Shacklebolt; I'm not sure as to what has gotten into him."

"It's quite alright my dear; the situation seems to have just overwhelmed him."

"When can we take her?"

"She'll be able to be in your custody in a week, it seems you'll need time to prepare."

Rising from her seat Hermione extended her hand to the man sitting in front of her, "Thank you so much Minister."

"What do you think of this one Adrian?" Hermione asked holding up a small pink dress.

He shook his head acknowledging her question.

"Adrian, I can't just keep having you nod your head at every question I ask. You'll need to verbally answer. I understand this is overwhelming for you but you need to be able to deal with the situation at hand. I thought you wanted a baby. At least that's what I thought since we've spent nearly this whole last year trying to have one."

"I do want a baby Hermione; this is just a strange situation that I don't understand. Why would Daphne and Theo leave us their baby? It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't understand either Adrian, they were your friends, the only time I ever met them was when they attended our wedding."

"I can't put this together."

"Adrian, we are getting off subject here. I'm trying to gather things together for when they drop off Estrella. She is coming in two days and we still have many things to get, such as setting up her bedroom, I won't be able to do that alone. I need some help here love," She pleaded.

He turned his attention towards his adoring wife and smiled. Placing one finger on her chin and another beneath it he pulled her face to his own and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry Kitten. For the past few days I've been such a completely arse to you and I shouldn't be. You're right; you aren't the only person in this situation. We need to work through this together."

Kissing him again, Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"There's too much bloody pink," Marcus groaned sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"She is a girl Marcus," Hermione sighed placing the baby clothes in the closet.

"I don't understand why you had us paint the muggle way Hermione, it's too much bloody work and the smell is awful," Blaise groaned wiping the excess paint off from his hands onto his jeans.

"Adrian wanted to paint our bedroom black and the only way I'd let him do it is if he painted it the muggle way."

"Yes, I remember that, that was bloody awful," Adrian chuckled coming up from behind Hermione and hugging her gently.

Blaise observed the room and then the couple before asking, "Are you two sure you're ready?"

"Blaise, I think we are. It's everything we've dreamed of and I couldn't ask for anything better to have happened to us. Yes, it's an awkward situation and we are still trying to figure out why Daphne left us Estrella, but it's made both of us realize we are finally going to be a family."

"As long as you two are sure I'm okay with it. Hell, maybe Blaise and I can even help her understand Quidditch," Marcus laughed.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Hermione asked pulling the duvet from their bed down so that she could crawl beneath it.

"Who's having second thoughts now?" Adrian teased pulling his t-shirt up from over his head.

"I'm not having second thoughts Adrian," She smiled fiddling with the lace ends of her teddy.

"We are doing the right thing Kitten," He reassured planting small kisses along her jawline.

"Adrian," She warned as he began to rub his hand up and down her thigh.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in this teddy?" He smirked,

"You're the one that bought it for me," She giggled as his kisses reached her shoulders. The teddy she was wearing was a small Slytherin green lace one with spaghetti straps and black lace trim around the edging, a matching robe had been bought with it as well given to her as a present from Adrian on his birthday.

"We need to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Hermione sighed pushing Adrian onto his back so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"If you insist," He sighed bringing his arm up to wrap itself around Hermione's waist securely as her leg hiked itself up onto his right thigh.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Adrian."


	3. No-No Words

The doorbell to their flat rang and Hermione quickly emerged from their bedroom adjusting her earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek bun with a few tendrils falling out framing her face. She had dressed herself in a pair of red capri pants, with a blue and white form fitting tank top and a white elbow length jacket and a pair of white sandaled wedges.

Adrian on the other hand had kept it casual with a white V-neck and a pair of dark washed muggle jeans. His hair was still wet from _their _shower and he ran his hands through it slowly, brushing down the small stray pieces.

Hermione opened the door and smiled when she saw the elderly woman from Minister Shacklebolts office the past week with Estrella in her hands.

Smiling widely, Hermione reached out for Estrella watching as the little girl giggled and leaned into Hermione.

"She's a beautiful little girl, and I know she's in good hands." The woman informed before apparating away.

"Should we call everyone now?" Hermione smiled running her fingers through Estrella's curls.

"I'm assuming you'll want to change her, so I'll go call for everyone and you get her ready," He smiled kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione came from Estrella's room moments later to find her living room filled with nearly every close relative they knew. The amount of people made her happy at the largeness of their wizard loft.

"She's adorable Hermione," Luna gasped rushing over to Hermione. Hermione had placed Estrella in a mint green summer dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a large white bow, matching her white sandals.

"Isn't she?" Hermione replied smiling.

"I want one so badly," Astoria cried brushing the back of her hand against her cheek.

"Astoria, I don't think you need one yet," Pansy teased.

"It doesn't bother you Astoria that this is your sister's baby?" Luna asked.

"No offense to you or Adrian Hermione, but I couldn't do it. You two are so brave and if the Minister tried giving me Daphne's baby I'd have to decline. I couldn't do it. Just because I say I want one doesn't mean I need one."

"How was Daphne's funeral?" Pansy asked.

"It was a bit uneasy, I didn't cry. But it's more than likely due to the fact that we haven't seen her since your wedding Hermione and that was nearly three years ago wasn't it?"

"Three years in July," Luna commented playing with Estrella's hair.

"I'm glad Luna can remember these things," Hermione giggled.

"Maybe she can remember the days I'm ovulating so that Marcus can give me that damn baby already!" Pansy snapped crossing her arms petulantly.

"You and Astoria should just plan out when you're going to get pregnant so that it'll be easier for birthdays and holidays," Luna said.

"You know how we are girls, even if they have the same birthday they'll still get fifty presents each," Astoria smirked.

"Speaking of birthday's when is Estrella's?" Pansy asked.

"Her documentation said November 1st."

"Luna," Astoria said turning to their friend, "Remember that."

"Dad, I want to go see the new baby," Gabriel announced squirming in his father's arms.

"Gabriel, stop. You'll have your turn to see Estrella but let the ladies finish cooing over her before you go over there, it's polite," Blaise scolded.

"Teaching your son mannerism?" Draco smirked tossing back the remainder of his Fire Whiskey.

"Best to teach them at a young age," Adrian agreed.

"He's three mates, leave him alone," Marcus defended.

"Not my fault you and Blaise are ass to ass all the time," Draco chuckled.

"Dad what's ass?" Gabriel asked.

The four men went wide eyed. Suddenly glancing around the room to make sure the remainder of the guests didn't hear the words that fell from the little boy's mouth and they quickly surrounded him.

"Don't ever say that."

"That's a bad word."

"Mum will kill you."

"And mum doesn't normally get mad."

Gabriel crossed his arms glancing at the four men around him, and then he broke out into a smirk that scared all of them.

"Fine, but I want four chocolate bars," He announced smiling widely.

"Four?" Blaise asked.

"One from you daddy, one from Uncle Marcus, one from Uncle Adrian, and one from Uncle Draco," He explained.

"Deal," They all said in compliance.

"Nu-uh, you have to shake my hand. That's how mummy makes her deals with me when she doesn't want me to tell daddy stuff."

"And what does mummy try to hide from daddy?"

"I can't say it's a mummy and Gabriel secret."

"Luna!" Blaise yelled placing Gabriel on the floor. Watching what his father was doing Gabriel bolted towards his mother and into her arms.

"What are you doing love?" She asked tousling his hair.

"What secrets do you and Gabriel have that you're hiding from me?" Blaise demanded.

"Nothing," Luna teased watching as their friends surrounded them.

"Luna-,"

"ASS!" Gabriel yelled throwing his hands into the air.

The entire room gaped at the three year old besides Luna who was furious. "You taught him that word?"

"Malfoy did it!" Blaise pointed.

"Only because Adrian agreed with me."

"Marcus is the one that defended Blaise."

"Your husband was trying to teach a three year old manners."

"Your point?" The four witches said in unison.

"Uncle Draco said that world," Gabriel whispered.

Astoria looked at Draco with death in her eyes and quickly grabbed him by the ear and walked out of the room into a more secluded area.

"Is Uncle Draco in trouble?"

"Yes. Very much."


End file.
